


Honey Drip

by KandiSheek



Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Desperation, Edging, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: After the stunt he pulled during Jinyoung's last heat Jaebum had promised that his mate could get revenge when he went into rut. Fuck, did he regret that now.





	Honey Drip

Jaebum took two steps at a time up the stairs to his apartment, panting from anticipation more than exhaustion. Thank God he'd made it, thank God, thank God-

He bit down a whine when a mindless step jostled his body, pressing a hand against his aching middle. Fuck, he should've listened to his instincts this morning instead of dragging himself to work anyway. Now look at him, desperate and sweating in the middle of a staircase. This happened every damn time. Why did he never learn?

Jaebum sprinted up the rest of the stairs in record time, digging his keys out of his pocket as soon as the door came into view. Jinyoung would help him, had probably smelled him coming a mile away. Jinyoung would- Jinyoung, _Jinyoung-_

Jaebum all but fell through the door in his haste to get inside, barely remembering to slam it shut behind him as his eyes fell on his boyfriend peacefully waiting on the couch, a book in hand. He heaved a sigh of relief, not even pausing to take off his shoes before he hurried towards the couch.

“Jinyoung-ah...”

“No.”

Jaebum paused, hands stretched out in mid-air. “Huh?”

“I said no,” Jinyoung repeated, calmly turning a page. “We had a deal, remember?”

The realization hit Jaebum like cold water. “No, no, let me-”

“No.” Jaebum had never known that word to be so soul-crushing before. Jinyoung looked up to smile mildly at his ruffled boyfriend. “You brought this on yourself, Jaebum-hyung. And if I'm not mistaken you told me to 'give you my worst', am I correct?”

Jaebum felt close to crying. “I didn't- I need-”

“What?” Jinyoung said coolly, eying him with amusement. Jaebum had always known he was in love with a closet sadist, but boy did he feel that vibe now. “You can tease me when I'm in heat but I can't return the favor?”

“That's not- I'm-” Coherent sentences were never Jaebum's forte when he was horny, but right now he was finding it hard to think of anything past the desire to fuck Jinyoung. Or the couch. Whichever was willing. “Please, I can't-”

“Go,” Jinyoung demanded, closing his book with a snap and nodding towards their shared bedroom. “I'll join you in a minute.”

Jaebum shuffled his feet, torn between giving in to his urges and just grabbing Jinyoung, their deal be damned, or obeying his boyfriend. In the end he hung his head and walked – more like slunk – towards their bedroom, tearing off his clothes as soon as he was inside. Everything was too hot. His skin prickled at every brush of fabric against his too sensitive body. Off, _off._

Jaebum bit down a whine when he pulled his pants off and air hit his already flushed cock. He'd forgotten just how bad it was, being in rut. After all Jaebum only went through this bullshit once a year unlike Jinyoung who suffered through his heats every month. He should've never agreed to this, to giving Jinyoung control when all Jaebum's body wanted was to take, take, _take-_

Unable to resist his instincts Jaebum let himself fall on the bed belly first, groaning when the movement provided friction against his aching cock. His hips thrust down on instinct and it felt too good to stop after that. Jaebum panted openly as he worked his hips against the duvet without any technique, just mindlessly rutting, chasing the feeling-

“Ah, ah, ah” He heard Jinyoung tut from behind him and instead of being embarrassed the presence of his mate only turned Jaebum on more, making him turn around to look at Jinyoung with pleading eyes, hips still twitching irregularly. His rut hadn't even fully kicked in yet and he already felt like a mess.

“Jinyoung-”

“Who said you were allowed to make yourself come?” His mate reprimanded him, the movement of his hands pulling Jaebum's attention to the rope he held in between them. “I make the decisions today. Don't tell me you forgot that already.”

Jaebum eyed the rope with open disdain. It wasn't the first time Jinyoung had brought it to the bedroom and he didn't mind it usually, but the animal part of his brain hated the feeling of being restricted. Especially now.

“Don't make that face, hyung. Payback is a bitch,” Jinyoung sing-songed as he approached the bed, his scent alone making Jaebum's toes curl. “Besides you agreed to this when we talked about it last time.”

“I-” He did. He remembered telling Jinyoung that he could do whatever he wanted after the stunt Jaebum pulled during his last heat. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, if only to appease Jinyoung. Man did he regret it now. “I-”

“Arms above your head, hyung,” Jinyoung said gleefully, obviously enjoying every second of it, the fucker. “The faster you obey the faster you get off.”

To his shame Jaebum responded immediately, whipping his hands over his head at the promise of a reward. A huge grin crossed Jinyoung's face at the sight. Who knew Jaebum had an obedient side to him after all? Jaebum certainly hadn't.

It was absolute torture and a great testimony to Jaebum's self-restraint that he didn't pull Jinyoung on top of him when his mate leaned over to tie Jaebum's hands. Every touch of those slender fingers against his wrists sent fire all the way to the tips of Jaebum's toes and he had to clench his fists to not grab at his boyfriend.

When he was done Jinyoung walked all the way back over to the foot of the bed, looking at Jaebum with unabashed desire.

“You look so good like this, hyung,” he mumbled, scanning the entire length of his boyfriend appreciatively to land on his already rock-hard erection. Jaebum squirmed under his gaze, panting heavily once again. “I really want you inside me.”

His words went straight to Jaebum's cock, making him strain against his bonds. “Fuck, Jinyoung-ah...”

“But,” his mate continued devilishly. “I can wait.”

Jinyoung smiled as he slowly trailed his hands up his own stomach, lifting his shirt as he went. Jaebum's breath hitched.

“How badly do you want me, hyung?” Jinyoung asked conversationally as he pulled his shirt all the way off, eyes locked on Jaebum's dark ones.

Jaebum groaned. “So much, Jinyoungie, fuck,” he said, eyes hungrily tracking every glorious inch of revealed skin as Jinyoung pulled down his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. “Shit, I want you so much.”

Jinyoung smiled knowingly, preening under Jaebum's attention.

“I want to draw this out, hyung,” he said as he knelt on the bed by Jaebum's feet, stroking one hand up and down his calf. “Not only because I want to get revenge, but because it's going to feel really good, okay? Do you trust me?”

Jaebum didn't even need to think. “Always.”

Jinyoung's answering smile was almost heartbreakingly beautiful. “Good.”

He began massaging Jaebum's leg, innocent in its own right if Jaebum didn't feel every touch, every caress like an electric buzz under his skin. The alpha squirmed restlessly on the bed, trying in vain to get Jinyoung's hands where he wanted them, but to no avail. It took next to no time before Jaebum was reduced to a sweating mess, his untouched cock already leaking precum.

Still Jinyoung kept the pace slow and steady, dismissing the way Jaebum huffed impatiently until his mate eventually snapped.

“Stop teasing, Jinyoung!” He all but snarled, pulling desperately on the rope keeping him down. His eyes were opened wide with need, laser focused on each and every one of Jinyoung's movements. “Touch me already!”

“But I _am_ touching you, hyung,” Jinyoung drawled cheekily, trailing a hand over Jaebum's stomach and steadfastly ignoring the way his boyfriend's hips thrust up into nothing at the feeling.

Jaebum growled in frustration, hands twisting against each other in an attempt to get free. “Fuck, I can't- Jinyoung!”

“Yes?”

“Make me come! I need to come!”

Jinyoung tsked, shaking his head. “So needy, hyung. I haven't even started yet.”

“Then _touch me!_ ” Jaebum yelled, dominance seeping into his tone. “Touch me, goddammit!”

Jinyoung hummed thoughtfully, letting his hands trail along Jaebum's inner thighs as he leaned down until the alpha could feel his mate's warm breath on his stomach. Jaebum swallowed hard at the feeling, his cock throbbing painfully.

“Jinyoung, _please,_ ” he begged. “It hurts.”

“Does it, hm?” Jinyoung asked, sounding almost bored. “You didn't care when I started begging last time. Why should I?”

Frustrated tears welled up in Jaebum's eyes. “Fuck, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please-”

Jinyoung hummed again, close enough to Jaebum's skin that the alpha swore he could feel the vibration through the air. Jaebum threw his head back, closing his eyes against the sharp pull he felt in his stomach, a desperate whine escaping him. He could feel his rut truly kicking in now, taking over the rational part of him. His cock throbbed with the need to claim, to knot, to be _inside-_

“J-Jinyoung-ah-” he groaned pitifully, planting his feet on the bed to gain some leverage, trying to find friction in the air. “I- I need-”

He trailed off into a whine, hips grinding up fruitlessly. Jaebum's entire world had narrowed down to the places his mate was touching him. He could sense Jinyoung's responding arousal like a physical thing, clouding his mind with the carnal urge to _take_. Fuck, he felt so close to coming already and he hadn't even been touched yet.

Jinyoung stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. He could smell just how potent Jaebum's pheromones had become, saw the strain in his arms as he fought against the bonds. Usually Jinyoung would be on his hands and knees by now, getting fucked into oblivion and too lost in his own pleasure to really appreciate how fucking hot Jaebum was like this. No wonder his mate had enjoyed making him beg during his last heat. Watching Jaebum desperately trying to get himself off by humping the air, no shame or embarrassment hindering his actions, was honestly one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

He was startled out of his reverie when Jaebum's moans suddenly changed pitch.

“Ah- _ah, fuck!_ ”

Jinyoung knew that tone. In an instant he was leaning over his boyfriend, pulling his legs out from underneath him to keep him from thrusting up and promptly sitting on his thighs to keep him down. Jaebum let out a sound close to a sob.

“NO! Let me-”

“You don't get to come before I get my hands on you,” Jinyoung said, voice rough with arousal and the realization that Jaebum was so horny he'd almost gotten himself off with practically _nothing._ Fuck.

Jaebum opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend, the desperation in them making Jinyoung swallow hard.

“Please, Jinyoung please, I need to come- Please touch me, God-”

Jinyoung hushed him, bringing one hand to his mouth to lick a few stripes across his palm before slowly – ever so slowly – wrapping it around Jaebum's cock.

The reaction was instantaneous. Jinyoung yelped at the sudden buck of Jaebum's hips, almost throwing him off his lap. Jaebum didn't even notice, still trying to thrust into the tight tunnel of Jinyoung's fist, grunting with the effort of lifting Jinyoung's weight along with his own.

“Wh- whoa, Jaebum-hyung, slow down!”

“I _can't-_ ” Jaebum gritted out through his teeth. “Slow... down-”

It took all of Jinyoung's body weight and quite a lot of muscle on his part to stop Jaebum from his mindless thrusting, still holding him by the cock. Jaebum panted with exertion, but the tension in his body never left, still strung high.

“Please,” he begged, not sure what exactly he was saying anymore. “I'm so close, Jinyoung, please-”

“I know, I know,” Jinyoung said soothingly, reaching up to brush Jaebum's sweaty hair off his forehead. “I'll make you come, okay? Just don't move.”

Jaebum groaned as though he was in pain, so Jinyoung wasted no time, stroking his boyfriend hard and fast right from the start. His eyes widened when he instantly felt his boyfriend's cock swelling in his hand.

“Hyung-”

“ _Ngh..._ ” Jaebum's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, hips starting to thrust into Jinyoung's hand once again as his mate struggled to keep his grip tight enough around the swollen girth of Jaebum's cock. Jinyoung wrapped his left hand around the other to keep it steady, watching in pure disbelief as Jaebum got himself off.

It only took three more thrusts before Jaebum came with a shout, working his cock through the almost painful release into Jinyoung's hands. He grunted in effort, his back arching off the bed with the intensity. Several seconds his body stayed strung like a bow before he seemed to melt into the mattress beneath him, breathing out heavily.

The room was silent except for Jaebum's panting, Jinyoung's hands still tightly closed around his boyfriend's dick.

“Holy fuck,” Jinyoung finally breathed, an almost amused tone to his voice. “I can't believe you just knotted my hands.”

It was amazing how fast Jaebum's entire face flushed red, twisting away in a sluggish attempt to hide it. “Shut up.”

“It's amazing though,” Jinyoung mused, kneading his fingers slightly just to hear Jaebum's breathing hitch. “You're still so hard...”

Jaebum whined, hips involuntarily twitching against Jinyoung. “Fuck, don't say that...”

“Why? It's true!” To prove his point Jinyoung squeezed Jaebum's length one more time, raising an eyebrow when Jaebum's eyes immediately glossed over. “Really? Again?”

“I can't help it,” Jaebum moaned as Jinyoung started rhythmically squeezing his cock, making him grab at the rope that held him for support. “I- _ah!_ ”

Without warning Jaebum tensed up, groaning as he came into Jinyoung's hands for a second time in two minutes. Jinyoung watched him with dark, hungry eyes, his own cock throbbing at the noises coming from his mate's mouth.

“Fuck, that's so hot,” he murmured as Jaebum came down from his second high, panting even heavier than before. Jinyoung licked his lips at the sight as a thought struck him. “Hey, how many times do you think I can make you come like this?”

Jaebum's head whipped up from the cushions to stare at him with wide eyes. “Wha-”

Whatever he was going to say was lost in a long groan when Jinyoung immediately started stroking his oversensitive cock again, careful not to lose the pressure on his knot. Jaebum squirmed as he felt an impatient throb in his stomach, already gearing up for another orgasm. It should feel like too much so soon after coming _twice_ , but Jaebum couldn't help craving the feeling, needing _more_. Jinyoung hadn't even finished his fifth stroke before Jaebum could feel his cock swelling with another release, his mate's fingers bringing him closer and closer to that edge before he toppled over for the third time, almost sobbing at how intense it felt, every twitch of his cock like a small electric shock as he pumped his cum into Jinyoung's waiting hands.

Jinyoung cooed at Jaebum's helpless whimpers (that his mate would deny ever coming from him later) and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. Once Jaebum had settled down he leaned over to whisper in his ear. “You think you can handle one more, hyung?”

Jaebum groaned, cock still hard and heavy in Jinyoung's grip. “Please...”

It didn't take long, a few soft words and a kiss later Jaebum was thrusting his hips up into Jinyoung's hands to ride out the pleasure, his boyfriend squeezing him through it. Jaebum felt as though he was floating, not really aware of his surroundings anymore, only the wonderful feeling of satiating his needs.

“You're doing so good, hyung,” Jinyoung praised him, finally feeling Jaebum's knot slowly going down in his grip even though his cock remained hard as ever. “How are you feeling?”

Jaebum looked up at him, blinking sweat out of his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. “So good, Jinyoungie, you're amazing, oh my God...”

Jinyoung smiled, slowly releasing his hold on Jaebum's cock and enjoying the way the other's hips chased his hands. He'd known how Jaebum got during his ruts, had felt him come inside Jinyoung multiple times in a row before, but seeing it from an outside perspective had something almost magical to it. God, he loved his boyfriend so much.

Jinyoung grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe his hands and the sheets as clean as he could – which wasn't very, but who cared at this point – before he gently dabbed at Jaebum's cock, trying not to overstimulate him. To his astonishment Jaebum instantly moaned, hips trembling with the effort of keeping himself still. Jinyoung smirked.

“Still not done?”

“I'm in rut, what did you expect?” Jaebum mumbled, earning himself a pinch in the thigh. As Jinyoung shifted he could feel his own cock straining against his boxers, the friction making him hiss. He'd been so focused on Jaebum's pleasure that he'd almost forgotten his own. Oh well, he'd get his turn now.

Jinyoung pulled his boxers off in one smooth motion, grabbing the lube from their bedside table.

“I want you inside me now, hyung. If you're not too tired,” he said offhandedly, enjoying the way Jaebum's eyes immediately snapped up to his face, still clouded with desire as he shook his head.

“No, God no, I want you, Jinyoungie,” he said, closely following Jinyoung's movements as he slicked his fingers with the lube.

“I'm glad,” Jinyoung drawled, reaching around his back to get himself ready. He sighed when he pushed two fingers inside, feeling his own slick easing the way from how horny he was. His body easily accommodated them, used to the stretch in seconds. When he opened his eyes again he noticed Jaebum straining his neck, trying to look around his boyfriend.

“You wanna watch?” Jinyoung teased, smirking when Jaebum gulped and nodded. He pulled his fingers out, turning until his back was facing his boyfriend before getting on his hands and knees. Jaebum openly moaned at the sight.

“God, Jinyoung...” Jaebum's voice sounded gravelly with arousal. Jinyoung loved it.

“All yours, Jaebum-hyung,” he purred before pushing his fingers back inside, moaning loudly and arching his back at the feeling. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit for his mate's benefit, but it wasn't like Jaebum would notice in his state.

He saw his point proven when he heard his mate growl along with the distinct sound of rope being stretched. Jinyoung smirked victoriously, adding a third and finally a fourth finger, pushing back against them until he was almost sitting up, riding his own hand.

“Feels so good, hyung,” he moaned, because it did, and glanced back over his shoulder to meet Jaebum's eyes. “Not as good as you though.”

Jaebum strained against his bonds, fingers clawing at the rope. “Jinyoungie,” he growled in such a dominant voice that it made Jinyoung involuntarily shiver. “Let me touch you.”

“Not yet, hyung,” Jinyoung teased as he slid his fingers out, biting back a whine at the loss. As much as he loved drawing things out he wasn't very patient when it came to his own pleasure. He needed Jaebum inside him now. The animal side of him begged to be filled.

Jinyoung turned around to once again straddle Jaebum's hips, hovering above him to take in the view of his mate stretched out underneath him.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured, watching hungrily as a visible shiver went down Jaebum's spine.

“Kiss me,” his mate rasped and well, who was Jinyoung to deny him?

He leaned down to press a soft kiss against Jaebum's lips, giving immediate access when his mate pushed forward, deepening the kiss with his tongue. Jinyoung was so lost in the feeling that he didn't notice Jaebum's body shift underneath him until his boyfriend's leg was already in between his own. He let out a surprised gasp when Jaebum suddenly pushed up, rubbing against Jinyoung's hard cock with one muscled thigh. Jinyoung automatically grabbed Jaebum's leg to keep it still and broke their kiss to look into his mate's eyes.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled, his body instinctively pushing back against Jaebum. The alpha's eyes closed briefly at the sensation before they fixed him with a hard look.

“Untie me, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum purred, again rubbing his thigh up and down, making Jinyoung shudder. “I'll fuck you so good, I promise.”

And he would, Jinyoung knew that. At this point it was beyond tempting to let Jaebum have his way with him, fuck him until he saw stars, but that wasn't in Jinyoung's plans for tonight. At least not yet.

Jinyoung shook his head, pulling away to position himself on top of Jaebum and reaching back to grab his mate's cock.

“My game, my rules,” he said and with that he sat back onto Jaebum's dick, gritting his teeth until he was seated all the way down on his boyfriend's hips, hissing at the stretch.

“Oh my God,” Jaebum breathed, sounding overwhelmed in the best way possible. Jinyoung could see the tension in his mate's neck as he tried to give him time to adjust and not thrust up immediately, but that wasn't what Jinyoung wanted. He wanted everything his boyfriend had to offer.

So he lifted himself just enough to grind back down in harsh little circles, trying to find a good position. He hummed in satisfaction when he found a pace he liked, settling into a rhythm. Jaebum gasped underneath him, hips rising to meet the movement ever so slightly.

“S-stop,” Jaebum gritted out. “I don't- want to hurt you.”

“You won't hurt me, hyung,” Jinyoung moaned, feeling Jaebum's cock brush his prostate on the next grind. “Just take me. I can handle it.”

He could feel the exact moment Jaebum lost the battle against himself and let go. The first thrust was so sudden that Jinyoung literally bounced in Jaebum's lap, barely managing to keep his mate's cock inside him before Jaebum started a downright brutal pace, slamming into him with surprising strength given his position. All Jinyoung could do was hold on and push back where he could, riding his mate hard and fast.

A string of “Fuck, fuck, fuck” fell from his lips before he dissolved into wordless moaning as soon as Jaebum found that perfect angle. He got so lost in the feeling that he almost forgot his master plan for the night. Almost.

Jaebum groaning in almost painful pleasure was what brought Jinyoung back to his senses and made him push down on his mate's hips with both hands, trying to slow him down.

“H-hold on,” Jinyoung panted, grunting with exertion as he struggled to bring Jaebum's frenetic pace to a halt. When he realized that Jaebum was way too far gone to even notice his weak pushes Jinyoung promptly lifted himself far enough so that his mate's dick slipped from his ass. His nose scrunched up at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but the look of shock on Jaebum's face almost made it worth it.

Jaebum stuttered in disbelief, hips slowing to a halt. “Wha- Jinyoung, why?”

“You wouldn't listen,” Jinyoung scolded before once again letting himself sink down onto Jaebum's cock. “Let _me_ set the pace.”

Jaebum's annoyed huff trailed off into a moan when he felt tight, wet heat surround him again. He watched with hooded eyes as Jinyoung fucked himself on his cock, transfixed by the way his mate's thighs tensed and relaxed as he rolled his body. Jinyoung was so fucking beautiful like this, head thrown back and mouth open, using Jaebum for his own pleasure.

He was way too close already, but now that he had at least some of his sense back Jaebum was determined to hold out until Jinyoung was ready to come with him. Some part of him felt like he owed it to Jinyoung and his inner alpha would take it as a blow to his ego if he came for a fifth time without making his mate come even once.

So Jaebum quickly fell into Jinyoung's rhythm, rolling his hips up as his boyfriend moved down. He smirked proudly when Jinyoung moaned at the action, leaning forward to brace himself on Jaebum's stomach.

“Right there, hyung,” Jinyoung said breathlessly, fingers digging into Jaebum's abs at the next thrust. “Fuck, feels so good.”

Jaebum grunted, too focused on staving off his own orgasm to really listen. He'd do this for Jinyoung no matter what.

Jinyoung on the other hand had finally given in and grabbed his own cock, stroking it in synch with the rhythm of his hips. He whined high in his throat, thrusting back on Jaebum's cock, then forward into his own fist. He was right on the edge, but his instincts craved something more.

“Knot me, hyung,” he gasped, looking down into Jaebum's eyes. “I need you to... to fill me up, hyung, please!”

Jaebum looked like a mess, sweat clinging to his hair as he panted heavily.

“I'll come, Jinyoungie, fuck,” he groaned, his hips losing rhythm as Jinyoung sped up. “I can't- I'm so close-”

“Me too,” Jinyoung admitted, close to purring when he felt Jaebum's cock start to swell just slightly at the base, his alpha's instincts responding to the omega's needs. “It's okay, fuck, please-”

“I want- Let me touch you,” Jaebum stuttered, looking at Jinyoung desperately and twisting his hands in their bonds. “Please, let me-”

Jinyoung nodded frantically, reaching up to fiddle with the knots in the rope that had gotten annoyingly tight from all of Jaebum's struggling. It took him a few torturous seconds before Jaebum had enough wiggle room to pull his hands free, wasting no time to grab Jinyoung at the waist and flip them over.

Jaebum grunted when his cock slipped free in the process and they both reached for it, fumbling to get him back inside immediately. The alpha groaned when he slipped home, shifting forward to press Jinyoung completely into the mattress and start fucking him in earnest.

Jinyoung could only hold on as Jaebum fucked him mercilessly, pinning him to the bed and caging him in with his arms. He couldn't move. He didn't _have to_ move.

Jaebum's grunting breaths brushed his skin where the alpha had pressed his face into Jinyoung's collarbone, causing heat to swirl in his stomach. He could feel Jaebum's cock getting thicker and thicker by the second until his knot had fully formed at the base, slowing his deep thrusts to shallow grinds. When Jaebum positioned Jinyoung's hips to keep him steady and started pushing it in Jinyoung couldn't help but let out a pained hiss at the stretch. Jaebum raised his head in alarm.

“Are you-”

“I'm okay, don't stop, please.”

Jaebum nodded, reaching up to cup Jinyoung's chin in one hand as the other held his mate's hips tightly to his own. He brought their lips together in a messy kiss that quickly turned into open-mouthed panting as he slowly pushed his swollen knot into Jinyoung's tight heat. They both groaned when the thickest part pushed through and Jaebum was completely inside, holding as still as he could to let Jinyoung adjust.

Jaebum would never find words to describe the feeling of knotting in rut. He tried to grasp a coherent thought, but the constant stream of _mine, mine, mine_ overpowered everything else. This was what it truly meant to be an alpha. Claiming his mate like this was better than any drug, the ultimate prove of trust and belonging.

Also it felt fucking amazing on his dick.

He stopped breathing for a second when Jinyoung's walls clenched around him, his mate trying to gauge if he was ready. Jaebum had to grit his teeth to stop his body from mindlessly thrusting forward.

“I think I'm ready.” He heard Jinyoung say and allowed himself to let go of his last bit of self-restraint. Buried this deep inside his mate he couldn't move much, but the sensation of his knot rubbing against Jinyoung's soft, warm flesh, even just an inch back and forth, was far more intense than any regular sex. Jaebum groaned, rutting against his mate in short, quick thrusts, feeling his orgasm building with every second.

At a loud moan from Jinyoung he opened his eyes to see his mate with gorgeously flushed cheeks, biting his lips and slowly jerking his own leaking cock. The visual was what did Jaebum in. He could feel his balls drawing up, his cock throbbing with every thrust into Jinyoung. He _needed_ to come.

“Jinyoung-ah-”

“Me too, hyung, please-”

Jaebum moaned throatily when a shudder wracked through him, his entire body stiff with tension for a second before it suddenly snapped and he came with a drawn-out groan, clutching Jinyoung's body against his. Jaebum's cock pulsed with every thrust as he rode it out, hips stuttering when the feeling threatened to overwhelm him.

Jinyoung was right there with him. After waiting so long the feeling of Jaebum filling him up toppled Jinyoung over the edge, pumping into his own hand with a satisfied moan. Fuck, this whole thing had been so worth it.

As he came down from his high Jinyoung could feel a smile spreading on his face. He felt giddy at the thought that his plan had worked out so much better than he'd initially thought. Trust him to get his revenge. Jinyoung opened his eyes, ready to tease his mate for coming sooner than him only to find Jaebum's eyes still screwed tightly shut, his body tense. Jinyoung frowned.

“Hyung? Are you- _ah_ ”

He trailed off into a moan when Jaebum unexpectedly thrust into him, groaning heavily.

“I'm still... coming...”

Jinyoung's eyes widened and he twitched in surprise when he registered the sensation of Jaebum's cock pulsing inside him.

“You-”

“ _Ngh..._ ” Jaebum gritted his teeth as another wave hit him, his cock spurting once, twice more before it was finally over.

Without warning Jaebum's entire body relaxed at once, dropping down onto Jinyoung and knocking the air out of him.

“ _Oomph-_ ”

“Sorry,” Jaebum panted breathlessly, not moving an inch from where he'd crashed onto Jinyoung's chest. “Holy shit...”

“I'll say,” Jinyoung grumbled, letting his own head flop back against the bed. Holy shit was right, what the fuck?

The lay together, trying to catch their breath for a few minutes before Jaebum hummed into Jinyoung's chest.

“That was fucking awesome.”

Jinyoung snorted. “Yeah.” He twisted to look at Jaebum's profile, poking him in the cheek. “How did you manage to come that long?”

Jaebum flushed, sluggishly batting Jinyoung's hand away. “I dunno. Just did.”

“I'm jealous,” Jinyoung sighed dramatically, giggling when Jaebum smacked his arm for it. “You came so much, it must've felt so good...”

Jaebum grumbled into his shoulder. Jinyoung smirked cheekily.

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

Jaebum huffed, pushing himself off Jinyoung to roll them onto their sides, careful not to put pressure on where they were still knotted together. He pulled his mate into a tight hug, immediately hooking his chin over Jinyoung's shoulder so he couldn't see Jaebum's flushed face.

“Always feels good with you,” he repeated grudgingly, possessively tightening his grip on his mate.

Jinyoung's smirk softened at Jaebum's words. He nuzzled his mate's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his pulse point.

“I love you too, hyung.”

He could feel Jaebum's smile against his shoulder as a hand came up to soothingly stroke his back. Jinyoung practically melted in his mate's arms, already drifting off to sleep. Just like this, intertwined until he couldn't tell where one ended and the other began, this was when he felt the most content. Jinyoung couldn't imagine being happier than he was with Jaebum.

“We should do this more often,” he murmured, feeling Jaebum chuckle more than he heard him through his sleepiness.

“I'll remind you on your next heat,” Jaebum teased, bringing a smile to Jinyoung's face before the steady heartbeat against his ear lulled him to sleep.


End file.
